


Until It Sleeps

by scribblescribbles



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Het and Slash, Heterosexual Sex, M/M, Multi, NSFW, NSFW Art, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pegging, Polyamory, Sketches, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:05:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblescribbles/pseuds/scribblescribbles
Summary: From the same gay disaster that brought you "Like The Moon In The Arms Of The Sky", here's yet another (Netflix) Castlevania drabble collection. This ficlet is gonna be (hopefully) as much of an emotional roller coaster as the previous one but, if possible, with even more variety of content. The main focus is going to be the perfect disaster trio (because I'm still very deeply in love with them, but still too lazy to sit down and thing of a long, thought-out plotline for them) but it might possibly include some OCs action and probably Hector and Isaac too, further on. We'll see... (also, there's a high chance of Trevor properly getting more strap this time around, so stay tuned!)Go tell your friends, spread the word, be gay and enjoy!





	1. OT3 Challenge Sketches (pt.1) [sfw]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello folks!   
> To those of you who have read the drabble collection "Like The Moon In The Arms Of The Sky" a special, big "halleloo I'm back, binches! Let's keep this party going!" There's going to be silly fan arts, smutty goodness, the Big Sad(tm) and all the shenanigans my silly writer's heart will come up with.  
> To those who have no idea what that is, hello! I hope you guys will appreciate my gay nonsense.


	2. OT3 Challenge Sketches (pt.2) [sfw]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuses for this, I just needed to draw them with these shirts on.


	3. Smutty sketches (p.1) [NSFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Art, NSFW, Trans!Alucard
> 
> Sometimes, you gotta draw that smut to cope, y'know?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love them so much I keep forgetting we're probably never gonna see them all together as a throuple. So then I get mad. And I just draw them sweet, sweet smexy shenanigans myself.


	4. A Thing of Beauty [NSFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor can barely keep up but Alucard and Sypha still love him anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Fluff, Comfort, Ominous aging, Sexy times [NSFW]

One thing age didn’t decrease for Trevor was the dreamy ardor that invariably overtook him whenever he found himself in between one of his lovers’ legs. Alucard and Sypha suspected it was because he found as much solace as he did enjoyment in the closeness, the intimacy of an developing embrace. It fed an old skin hunger the hunter had never seemed to shake off. It was the mark of loneliness, the way he clung to them the way he did. And both Speaker and vampire found his juvenile intensity all the more endearing for it.   
  
Alucard stared openly at Sypha’s face, watching Trevor’s arms encircle her like he was going to lose her to the fervor of his own motion. He seemed to thrust into her with his own body. Her arms wrapped around his strong, sun-burned shoulders, just like she knew he needed. His eyes were screwed shut, his brow furrowed as he buried his face in the crook of the Speaker’s neck. His mouth was agape and his breath heavy, lust-rugged enough to sound desperate in its enrapture, wordless heaving. Sypha glanced back at Alucard. Old, familiar tenderness shone almost painfully in the knowing look they exchanged before her clouded eyes closed too and pleasure took her. Her body gloriously tensed until her toes curled.  
  
And Alucard watched her, as relaxation washed over her face, like a tide, treacherously showing, if only for an instant, the first traces of time in the fall of her brow. Trevor grunted and groaned as his rocking slowly came to a halt. They both looked tired, worrying listlessness in the stillness of their limbs. It was something Alucard was becoming aware of, just as much as he grew aware of the immortal fixity of his own unnatural stillness. It couldn’t bother him, not just yet, not when his lovers both glowed so merrily under his transfixed gaze. Sypha still giggled like a girl. Trevor still hummed his contentment like a child in her embrace. There was a kind of timelessness in their aging. It was a thing of beauty.   
  
There was one thing age had already changed, however.  
  
Sypha’s eyes darted towards the vampire, her face both distressed and amused in a way that had become all too familiar to Alucard.  
  
“Is he out?”  
  
“Like a light”, she replied, snickering under her breath despite her lover’s weight pressing down on her.  
  
“You must slow down, Belmont, you’re not the strapping young stud you think you are”, the vampire taunted, as he helped the grinning sorceress roll the hunter over.  
  
“Lay off me”, the older man mumbled, only half intelligibly. “You two wear me out.”  
  
“Aren’t you too young to be already talking like a grumpy old man, Belmont?”, the purring voice insinuated, teasingly.  
  
Trevor groaned, his annoyance compelling enough for him to lift his heavy eyelids and glare at his love’s face. Soon glaring turned to gazing and his hand slowly reached for his golden locks and tugged at them, gently.  
  
“You’re lucky you still have that pretty, damned vampire face of yours”, he simply commented, pulling a grinning Alucard down for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on an impulse because I needed to get drained, drowsy Trevor off my chest and off my mind so I can finally think of anything that isn't how fucking precious he is ugh
> 
> (Also, this was 100% inspired by the fact that the French for orgasm literally means "the little death")


	5. Seasons of the Soul [sfw]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alucard is in too deep.
> 
> (also, I'm taking advantage of the fact that season 3 doesn't exist yet to be as angsty as I want)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Big Sad(tm), Depression, OT3/pre-OT3, Sadness, [SFW]
> 
> (I recently read a text post that said "there's two kind of people: the 'I-suffered-so-I-don't-want-anyone-else-to-suffer' people and the 'I-suffered-so-why-shouldn't-you' people"  
> After this fic, you'll be able to guess which one I am)

His father’s castle had always been cold, more so since his mother had died. Yet nothing could have prepared Alucard for the raw gelidity that plagued the haunted halls after his father's death.

The pain that riddled his loneliness had saturated into a constant ache. The numbness that gripped him stung like frostbite when he focused inward. He’d been on his own for so long that even the phantoms of his mind had lost their voices. He saw no reason to use his own anymore. Silence filled his ears with a dull ringing. He came to think his condition wasn’t all that different from retreating into a coffin. The coffin simply happened to be much larger and much more unkind. Absurd how all that space knew no room for healing. He longed for warmth and for relief. If he couldn’t have either, then, he wished for merciful unconsciousness and rest. Still, he couldn’t bring himself to seek it. He was dancing on the edge of panic, an unforgiving weight bearing down on him and growing heavier with every breath. There was no running from it. He had to wait, outlast his own sadness.

Only the thought of Sypha and Trevor kept him going. Their return would bring punctuation to the sentence of his suffering, it would bring him _meaning_. Once he would see them again, his endurance would have been worth it. He told himself that, kept telling himself that.  
  
But it hadn’t felt like it, in the end.

Time had an insidious way to break what refuses to bend.

When he finally got to see his friends again, he realized something was broken. Worse: something had broken long before he knew he had lost the pieces.

Even as he saw the hurt in Sypha’s eyes, he himself couldn’t believe he had flinched and shunned her embrace. Yet, at the same time, he knew he couldn’t bring himself to bear the closeness, the heat of her body, the naive enthusiasm with which she’d come towards him, like they hadn’t been gone for more than a day. But they had been gone for much, much longer. Alucard knew they had, because he’d lived every waking second they were away thinking of nothing but the moment they would be back. And now that he’d lived that moment, it had come too late for him to cherish. He felt numb. His apathy was agonizing, so much so that he had to turn away, physically as well as spiritually.  
  
After that, he refused to see, he refused to look. He could only sense Sypha desperately wishing to reach him and Trevor resentfully, yet knowingly, holding her back. Because the Speaker knew of fire, she felt and dreaded the cold. Because the hunter knew of mourning, he suffered his indifference from afar, unprepared to offer the company he himself had never known when he needed it the most.   
  
In the end, he did the unthinkable. He let them go again. They had chosen to give him more time on their own accord, to leave before the winter would freeze them inside the coffin alongside him. Even so, he saw the hurt in their eyes as the turned to leave again. Neither could believe it was happening again. Sypha looked as pained as if she had nerves rooted in the ground and taking one single step away would have torn her apart. Trevor looked all to ready to move, as if running away were the only alternative to rushing Alucard and punching him into the ground, just to see if he could still feel. And then, there stood the Dhampir, frozen in place between resent and regret. He knew he had only unforgiving months of cold and solitude ahead of him. He couldn’t bring himself to stop them. He didn’t care. He didn’t know what he wanted, he didn’t know what to feel. But he sensed then that, deep down, he wanted to know, to feel again.   
  
The shadow of a smile flickered across his face as they said goodbye. It wasn’t enough to still their worries, but it was hope. And that had to be worth something. Come spring, they would be back. Maybe, come spring, Alucard would be back too.  
  
After all, if sorrow was but a season of the soul, that too would come to pass. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This gratuitous dose of Big Sad(tm) is offered by: Actual Depression(tm) and Willing Isolation(tm), with the valuable contribution of Self Insertion(tm) 
> 
> (I've recently experienced an emotional burnout and, let me tell you, it's just as edgy and depressive as Edge(tm) itself would have you believe... and it SUCKS)


	6. Afterglow [NSFW-ish]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little, spicy preview for y'all sweetiepies (because this fandom has been starved long enough)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it today! Here's a little present from me to yous (and everyone else as well, obvs).


	7. Handsome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trevor is angrily bi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, Trevorcard, [SFW] (but just barely)

Rapture. If Alucard had cared to describe the way Trevor’s hands caressed up and down his back, that was the word he would have used. A little part of his brain couldn’t help but keep focusing on the tender touch of those calloused hands on his skin as they kissed. He was delighted by it, delighted by the way Trevor was completely enthralled by him.   
  
The vampire’s normally cool skin warmed up as if exposed to a flickering fire. Their embrace left no room for winter’s unforgiving chill. There was just enough room for the two of them, naked, tightly enveloped in Trevor’s coat, like moths into a cocoon, irresistibly drawn to each other’s flame. Their mouths came together time and time again, ardently, breathlessly, bare chests pressed flush against each other, legs rubbing together, intertwined.   
  
Alucard too, always guarded, always detached, was getting lost. The hunter’s eagerness tickled him, and so did the hair on his chest and on his chin. Thought waned and his fervor grew. His back arched. In his enthusiasm he grew careless, accidentally letting one of his fangs tug at the other’s lip. Their coordination stuttered, breathes hitching.  
  
Trevor went abruptly still. Alucard opened his eyes to discovered the hunter’s bothered expression.   
  
“What’s wrong?”, he asked, dazed and uneasy.   
  
That tender, calloused hand was on the side of his face, those honest, gray eyes wandering his features before setting on his.  
  
“You’re a damn handsome bastard”, he delivered, almost angrily, in a growl.  
  
His voice sounded like a reproach but his lips still tasted like sweet hunger afterwards. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got that "handome, boy does he know it! peach fuzz and he can't even grow it" line form Hamilton stuck in my head and my touch-starvation did the rest 
> 
> (edit: my Castlevania-starvation also played a big role in this, ngl)


	8. Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !Disclaimer! This one shot is unrelated to season 3, so you can read safely without risking encourtering spoilers. (In future chapters, any reference to season 3 will be tagged in advance)
> 
> This is a what-if scenario, roughly set between episode 1 and 2 of season 1, in which Hector and Alucard haven't been properly introduced yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Hector x Alucard, (implied) aged-up characters (ain't no underage Alucard smut on my watch), blood-play, vampirism, what-if [NSFW-ish]

The boy shone with the ferocious radiance of savage youth.   
  
Hector was sure he had never seen him around his master’s court before, and yet he could have sworn he looked familiar, somehow. He’d known Dracula long enough to recognize the cold fixity of his immortal breed. It was something that had always enthralled and terrified him. The blonde youth was one of the night. That much was clear by the sharpness of his fangs when he smiled in his direction. Not just in his direction. He smiled _at_ Hector.  And just like that, with one beastly smile, the night took a turn.  
  
There was an animal quality to his undisguised hunger and a human essence to his disarming compliance. Hector was never quite an admirer of the human form as much as he was of the animal one. Now he found himself admiring the synthesis of both - experiencing the aesthetic and physical pull of both - when the boy unveiled in his room. He’d lured Hector like a predator and then yielded to his touch like a prey. Hector was familiar enough with vampires to know one to be solely and exclusively a predator. To find the softness of the sheep in one as hungry as a wolf was exhilarating. The boy’s seduction game was sublime. Hector didn’t let himself be fooled by his golden youth, he knew it hid an age older than his own, though they looked like they were born under the same moon.   
  
Indeed, they gave in to each other with virginal anticipation. It was genuine, on Hector’s part. If it wasn’t so for his enthralling lover as well, his performance was painfully true to life. They’d fallen into bed so fast Hector’s head spun. It wasn’t until he was inside the other man that it occurred to him: they didn’t even know each other’s names.   
  
Unimportant. Their tongues didn’t suffer the absence of names.   
  
Hector heaved, speechless, both thrilled and embarrassed by his mortal rapture. The other bent and arched like fused metal, golden and pliant like wheat in a field yet mighty and elegant like a wild beast. His skin was soft, but the flesh underneath was solid as stone.   
  
Hector crashed onto him like a wave on the shore. He was all too willing to yield when the golden vampire turned him around and had his turn. He opened his skin and drank from him and Hector came dangerously close to plead for reciprocation. But he didn’t. If he had to turn, he wouldn’t do it for one golden and youthful, but one dark and ancient. He lulled his devoted servant’s thoughts in his mind, even as he was willingly drained of his life’s blood by another. The golden creature savoured him until he was weaned and spent. He returned the courtesy and didn’t drink him dry.   
  
How beautiful and unholy he looked when he finally rose from Hector’s kiss-savaged body,  vivid crimson at the lips and at the eyes, radiant with blasphemous effulgence and with the fresh blood revivifying the alabaster skin. If Hector had only known for what he’d sacrificed his strength and life-blood for, that the weakness of his flesh would fuel the power of another.   
  
It had been that very night, on the treacherous break of dawn, that the golden youth, strengthened by the tribute of Hector’s own veins, had turned against his father - Hector’s master. Only then the forge master cursed his tragic ignorance, for now he knew how just one night’s indulgence had turned him into a traitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter is just a read on how many times I used iterations of the word "turn" tbh. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	9. Trouble Sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains: Fart Art, fluff, TrevorCard, snuggles.
> 
> [Does NOT contain: Season 03 spoilers]
> 
> Trevor and Alucard are 2 whole clueless morons that need to get a literal room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a extremely self indulgent comic strip based on this clip from "Metero Garden" (which I don't even watch, but I saw the screenshots on tumblr and my soft gay heart coulnd't help itself):
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e4ujWuGB_u8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story time!  
> I started drawing over 10 years ago and I vividly remember struggling horribly over drawings of people sleeping cuddled up together. Believe me when I tell you that's all I really wanted to draw (touch starvation? unfulfilled emotional needs? crippling depression at the age of 13? in my me? it's more likely than you think). I have had so many recurrent, burning feelings of frustration at the beginning of my drawing days that now I subconsciously avoid drawing sleepy cuddles because I don't want to frustrate my own emotional needs with some unfulfilling art. Fortunately, my thirst for affection delivered this time (for me, at least).   
> I hope this bi bullshit soothes your spirits as it soothed mine while I was drawing it (and maybe offer you some comfort during these dark times).
> 
> Stay strong during this quarantine, folks, and stay safe out there!


End file.
